Things got out of hand
by flaming hunter
Summary: Im just avin fun writting this
1. Chapter 1

**Don't take this story seriously, I repeat don't take this story seriously.**

All eyes were locked on the life bringer and the redeemed one.

"Okay so how did this happen again?" asked the life bringer, the white ring on his right hand began to glow before a small figure made of light emerged from it.

"Father, mother called my little sister an accident" the tiny figure said as he pointed at the clone of Sylvanas Windrunner.

"She immediately ran away and then Butcher went to comfort her...look why dot I just show you what happened " It said as it made a sphere of white light and the events of the past began to play before everyone eyes.

A small figure of light cried as it was st on top of a tree.

"What's wrong sister" a strong voice said to the small figure.

"Momy she said I was an accident," the mall figure said to the creature that made its presence known to everyone watching, a man covered in armor and carrying all sorts of weapons.

"I see, she didn't mean to be mean about it, I mean she is a woman and father is a man...Predator get out here this is your department!"

A pink light began to shine.

"What?" a soft voice answered the powerful one.

"Her mom told her the truth and she knows she's an accident made in the heat of passion"

"...You want me to explain how that happened" there was a long pause.

"...Sister, you see things happen when a man and a woman do certain things... and sometimes life is formed... how the hell do I explain this to a child?" a man wearing clothes that seemed like if he was better suited for resting said to the small figure.

"So mommy doesn't want me because I was an accident...I'll find a new mommy and give her my power, that way mommy won't be so angry anymore" the tiny figure said before flying off into the town of the forgiven, the people that were once undead. but her father had completely given life back to them.

"You called her an accident." the life bringer said to Sylvana.

"I never agreed to have her" Sylvana said to the Life Bringer.

"Actually you did, remember when father blasted you with pure life energy, you two had a conversation. I'll cut all of the interaction between you two and leave it like this"

"And I quote"

"Look I can give you a second chance, but I'm giving you half my life here, and strange things happen, it's not going to be like the other undead I brought back to life. You, you went off the deep end."

"If you agree, there's a big chance that a new life will be born between you and me, will you raise our child just like a mother should"

"And after that, you said yes, and my sister was born from both of your life energies" the tiny figure finished explaining.

"Knowing him, that's exactly something he would say" said a knight that was keeping guard.

"I know right, well mom dad, your on your own, because I'm not helping either of you" the tiny figure said before vanishing in a burst of energy.

"Great, this is your doing, you go find her. I'll try to get her brothers to help me" the life bringer said before walking away.

Sylvana wanted to say something but the man cut her off before she could.

"She needs her mom, not her dad"

the small figure watched as the two went their separate ways and smiled, it had been trapped inside the white ring for a long time now it would have its fun, in reality, the other one wasn't even crying they were all in on his plan and wanted to see how everyone would react.


	2. Chapter 2

It smiled and danced as slowly in the air as it remembered the day it and the man arrived in this world.

Why was it dancing, some may ask, in all honesty, it didn't have a reason, it just felt like dancing.

A man walked into the forest, he knew it was dangerous but he had to see his wife just one more time, he soon found her waiting for him, the scent of rot lingering in the air became stronger as he neared her.

He didn't care all he wanted was to hold his wife one last time even if that meant he would have to join her as an undead, the two embraced each other.

Nither knew it but they both wished to be able to live together once more, to have the life that had been stolen from them, perhaps it was fate, perhaps it had been some high being that didn't mind its own business, or perhaps it was nothing at all, but in front of the two, a man fell in front of them.

"Where am I?" the man said as he looked around until he noticed the undead woman in front of him.

He screamed at the sight of her and ran into the forest, the two lovers gave chase, knowing he would only draw attention to their location, as they ran after him, the man tripped and fell.

The lovers caught up to the man but the moment the man touched the scared stranger, he turned around and blasted his love with a white light that was shot from a ring on the man's right hand.

"What have you done!" the man screamed to the stranger, but he stopped any attempt to hurt the stranger the moment he heard his wife's voice, she stood before his eyes once again alive on her left hand was a white ring.

The man touched her face and felt its warmth, however, the moment the two hugged, he felt the ring on her hand beat instead of their heart.

"I forgot the white ring can't kill, at least this thing gives me a weapon, but how did a toy become real, and for the love of God don't tell me I've been isekaid."

He continued to dance as the sun began to set remembering that day, it was the day it was first alive, who, what r if it ever was even something of worth before didn't matter, he was alive now and that was all that mattered.

The two lovers hid the stranger away from everyone, the lived-in secret, truth be told had they kept doing that or simply moved somewhere no one knew hem, no one would have questioned any of them.

"Really father should have said no to them" he said to himself as he stopped dancing to enjoy the light of the stars.

It started slowly at first, one undead human was brought before the stranger, however, because they could only understand each other by hand sighs, the woman had to point to her ring before pointing at the first undead brought before the stranger.

One became ten, ten became a few dozen and before anyone knew it word had spread everywhere.

"Really father should have kept an eye on everyone, of course, the Humans and elves would have wanted to know why people that that were undead were suddenly showing up completely alive, looking for their loved ones."

"The one good thing they all had going for them was that no one knew where they were, and then they went and ruined it" it said as it slowly drifted down and sat down at the side of a building.

The once undead people had begun to call themselves the forgiven before they were the forsaken because they were undead, so the name made sense, to all of them.

Days became months and their numbers only grew, anyone that witnessed the events taking place knew that the outcome was unavoidable, regardless of the man himself, even if he tried and stop the people from doing what they did next.

The people began to see him as some sort of holy figure, truth betold perhaps he was, but the man didn't understand what was going on, he had only learned bits and pieces of their language.

The only thing that he knew, was some smart zombies wanted to be alive, he had no reason to suspect something was wrong, and he was left alone most of the time.

"Now that I think about, I really should have told him to draw the line on undead mages, but arent the elves and night elves all mages so I guess it doesn't matter" it said to himself as it remembered.

Some forgiven headed north in search of any undead still walking around their lost souls serving the one that enslaved them.

Before anyone knew it a year had passed and those that had left had finally returned and with them were undead held in cages, the usual occurred and new forgiven were added.

"Needless to say they were seen by everyone, human, orc, undead, allsorts of elves and everyone," he said as he shook his head.

"I mean if they were being spied on, why did no one attacked them back then?"

Children were being born and the forgiven were starting their new lives, the man used the ring to create all sorts of trees that would feed everyone, but it was nowhere near enough, their hiding place could no longer sustain them.

A group of the forgiven guided the man to a place that was completely deserted, in truth the place was completely unimportant, it had several dry wells and ruined towns.

In the center of all of the towns were holes in the ground made from a battle fought there long ago, the man used his ring to fill the once empty wells with water, he restored the towns and brought back life to the ruined lands.

Then he created a well filled with the energy of hope, something to keep whatever made the undead in the first place away, a well of pure will so the people could defend themselves and not rely on him so much.

One of compassion so the people could feel empathy for others and vice versa.

He was trying to keep them all safe, after all, he had spent a lot of time bringing them all back to true life and he had even gotten used to having so many creatures around him, even if he had to get used to the more exotic members of the forgiven.

This was the drop that broke the cup and once more something that had been created for good would only bring problems.

"It was like everyone had something they wanted back then, either they would get the wells, the rings or the man that created everything"

"The rings, to bring back dead loved ones, the wells because they wanted their power and father because he was the only one that knew how everything worked"

"Hell, half the undead betrayed their master the moment they arrived at the first town."

"Give us back our lives and we will help you, they begged and father didn't disappoint...Now that I think about t that was the shortest war in history"

"I mean, the army showed up, betrayed their master and said fuck you to the rest of the world as they were let in"

"The poison didn't work, magic was canceled by the mages and shamans and no one openly attacked because the one guy that could bring you back to life, lived there"

"Then after all of that happened, someone finally had the bright idea to cast a spell on father so he could understand everyone and everyone could understand him"

"And that's what happened before I showed myself to father, nothing interesting happened it seems fantastic, but in reality, it was just a bunch of people living in the woods before settling in some abandoned village or town" It said before a green light began to shine behind him.

"That's all and good, but I want to know where she went" a cam voice said behind it.

"You know for the embodiment of will you inpatient Ion"

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to hear the rest of the story" he said as he looked at the night guard begin their shift.


	3. Chapter 3

"From now on I'll call the stranger father "

"I'll cut straight o the point, he tried to stop people worshiping the rings the moment he heard there was a religion both worshiping him, the rings and whatever was powering the wells."

The holy being of light that blessed those that suffered and called out for salvation. Where the tainted ones gave undeath and enslaved, he gave true life and freed.

The fact that everyone could come and go as they pleased didn't help him, mothers and fathers found their sons and daughters once thought lost alive once more.

The fact that they could visit whenever they wanted only made matters worse, for him, for everyone else it was paradise.

"Look things were strange back then, we had to deal with people that were dead long ago paladins, shamans, knights, peasants, heroes that had fallen in battle and were once again walking around, mingling about."

"Still if one ignored the constant undead showing up things were peaceful, I still don't know why they were sent to attack us in the first place, most undead jump at the chance to feel alive again, to have their soul's hole again."

"Hold on, there's something that doesn't make sense, father should have been able to understand everyone, its one of our abilities, we can understand everyone, and they can understand us, regardless of language"

"Pluss, he was able to use all of your abilities, so the only reason he didn't know all of this was happening was if" Ion stops talking before glaring at him.

"Why didn't you let father understand everyone back then?"

"I was bored and I wanted to see what happened, besides it wouldn't have made a difference. Guy shows up out of nowhere, has the power to give life to undead, making them fully alive, people were bound to worship"

"Besides where was he going o go, the Alliance" he said as he pointed at the knights walking around.

"No Ion, we both know I did the right thing, those two kept father safe and he thanked them by keeping them safe, using my power to fend off animals and monsters." he said as he looked at the past

With the growing population, father was forced to be helpful once again, this time however he used the wells of power as people began to call them.

He used his ring to cleans any poisons and make the soil perfect for farming and building homes and he used the ring to build pathways where the well's power could flow freely, looking back now, that wasn't the brightest idea he's ever had.

Regardless people began to settle the lands, oddly enough the Blood Elves were the least vocal about anything, however, they were the ones that warned everyone that father was too naive, that even amongst the forgiven some couldn't be trusted.

It was then that those that knew how to, began to build walls around the forgiven's territory, others began to build a temple around the wells and everyone agreed that the waters inside the wells were sacred.

Even if father could understand the people around him, he was still a stranger in a world that wasn't his own, so he couldn't do much, the only reason he still helped out from time to time was just to keep away his boredom.

Most of the time he was reading the books and scrolls that had been brought in by the undead and the forgiven, many of them had gone back to their old homes and the ones that found those lands abandoned, brought back with them whatever was left there and wasn't falling apart.

This was how the library was created, no one suspected that they had spells, maps, designs, and information that no one else had, it was the unavoidable outcome of so many wars and time.

Just like that two years passed.

"I know you're waiting for excitement and action, manipulation and lies, but come on, look at everything I've just said, there are several wells filled with power, that are openly letting their energies flow in the lands, weapons long lost designs lost and a bunch of powerful people living in those towns and villages."

Still, when the first person died everyone was shocked an elderly man who died in his sleep, the cemetery is probably the second most protected area in the city, the bodies of the dead guarded against those that may want to bring them back once again.

"Now that all of that is out of the way, now we get to the juicy stuff"


	4. Chapter 4

One- two- three- four, four sources of light, four wells of power.

A white light that grants life, makes once dry wells become filled with clean drinking water, returns the undead to normal living beings, can make the soil fertile and makes plants grow instantly.

Why is this important?

Remember that religion I spoke of earlier and the fact that people just came and went whenever they wanted, the undead being brought in, inside cages and the undead that just kept showing up.

Those people didn't fight the undead, no they just let them walk inside and the town or village capture them and take them to father, I guess they thought that father would just bring them back to life if they were killed or heal them if they were injured.

They were right you know, but still, it just seems wrong now that I think back on it all.

Anyway, with all of that out of the way, there was a group of blood elves that didn't leave like everyone else that went to visit their loved ones, sure there were some people that stayed behind to live with those that had become forgiven because when they returned to their old homes, the people there didn't accept them anymore.

They just saw them as undead and nothing more.

Getting back to the blood elves, one-day father was walking around trying to keep his boredom away when he found himself staring at a group of blood elves, okay he found a group of women splashing water on each other and they noticed him.

"I mean how couldn't they have, there was nothing to hide behind" it said as he pointed in the direction of where the elven women had been passing the time.

"They called it the day of the deal or the day their prayers were heard."

"Father like any other man found the women attractive, and had I not interfered we would have been dealing with even more problems than just having that girl running away."

"I made his eyes see the color orange, the color of greed, not strong enough for it to completely overwhelm the women, but not weak enough for them to ignore it."

It was a hot day, so it made sense that the blood elfe women would want to cool off, why they didn't just use magic, was simple it wasn't as nearly as much fun.

he had already been noticed so father decided to walk up to the women and try something out.

"Come with me" he said to them, the women hesitated but followed behind.

No other words were uttered they just followed him, some elven men saw the group walking and fearing something had happened they decided to follow them.

You know try to defuse the situation, more and more people gathered and by the time they arrived where the wells were located a huge pilgrimage had formed.

"You should have seen the look on fathers eyes that day" Ion noticed his brothers smile, it was filled with regret.

"Father is just a human, nothing more and they treat him like some holy being. Something that must not be corrupted..."

He knew what the energy of hope could do, how it could heal, any injuries or sickness, be them natural or unnatural, so he pointed his ring at the well of blue energy and the waters overflowed.

A beam of hope, the energies that kept people going, the power to kill gods was suddenly unlocked, it was a peaceful feeling, calm warm and somehow cool at the same time.

He looked at the group of women and moved his head signaling to them to go ahead do what they had to do, the women hesitated, but not knowing what they had to do they just stood there, then a little boy who saw his mother amongst the group ran up to her.

he tried to hug her, missed and fell into the well, the next thing everyone knew was the boy landed next to where he had tipped.

He looked around confused, before a bright smile formed on his face and jumped right back in, soon his laughter could be heard.

It was a safety placed on the wells just in case someone fell into them.

It worked and soon all of the women had jumped in.

Father turned to look at everyone that had gathered and said.

"What are you waiting for, go in, there plenty of room for everyone"

Everyone took a turn, some jumped in and felt the pain of the years they had lived, suddenly vanish, others regrew lost limbs, blind men and women could suddenly see, as well as those that couldn't hear or talk found themselves able to do so.

Some people ran to their loved ones and told them what had happened and they ran back with them to have a turn and jump in.

They say all good deeds have to be punished and word spread by messengers be they magical communications, animal familiars or spies living amongst the forgiven, regardless of what they were word reached the Hord and the Alliance.

Everyone was so concentrated on being heald and cooling of, that no one noticed the blood elves, men women, and children all looking at each other, their hunger was gone, replaced by the warmth of hope, the love of the world, the love of animals and people.

Some wept, some too young to understand what was going on just said they were full and others tried to keep face and not show their emotions.

It didn't even take a week when the first holy men and women arrived, they said that they had heard stories of the light making its presence known, not going to lie, seeing forsaken and palatines standing at the door and not kill each other was something that made everyone.

"We were all confused alright, that doesn't happen"

Father didn't care, he could just restore the wells if something happened to them, so he let the group in, again not the brightest idea he's ever had, the men and women watched as the waterways flowed with the energies of hope, will, and compasion\empathy.

They all noticed that nearly everyone, but not all of the people wore white rings, mostly everyone that was an adult wore the rings and all of the newborns didn't.

The thing is there weren't just people living in those lands and those animals drank from those waterways,

The energies finally had something to work with, no one knew where the creatures came from but in the end, no one questioned it.

In all of the waterways, fish moved back and forth, in and out of the wells, sometimes they would be floating above the waterways, sometimes they were swimming on the land itself, regardless the fish were there and weren't a threat to anyone around them.

The group finally arrived at the wells and found minotaurs orcs and trolls standing around them, there were humans and elves there two but most of them were keeping watch over the wells that weren't actively shooting energy to the sky.

They did their rituals and tried to see if there was something darker going on, but when they found none,m the pilgrimages began.

Fathe put on one rule, no religion will be forced on people, using the wells as an excuse, because when he finds out that anyone tried to force it on other people he would just take the wells away.

Regardless things were peaceful, then the undead attacked, it wasn't an attack per say, more like overwhelming numbers arrived and tried to take control of the well of hope.

But that's not important, we all know how that ended, what's important was when that girl's mother stood in front of father, her most trusted guard stood next to her with their weapons drawn.

Father had an army made of white light behind him, the fight went this way, sheer numbers overwhelmed the undead army, none of them were killed just pinned to the ground.

"You're scared of something, not someone"

"...You came here knowing that all I had to do was simply snap my fingers and boom all of your army would suddenly be alive" father snapped his fingers and all of the undead were covered in light and found themselves becoming the owners of a white ring.

"I'm going to do something for you, something special. I'm going to give you half my life, normally it wouldn't work this way, but you, you went off the deep end" he said before she was forced to stand up and immediately father blasted her with white light.

"I thought you said all of the interesting stuff happened now. Nothing happened" Ion said to his brother.

Hunger, exhaustion, the feeling of life, the fact that her soul was once again fully intact, made her eyes widen in shock, she could hear feel her heartbeat once more.

"Now what am I to do with all of you?" father said to himself, it was stupid for him to turn his back on them, but he didn't care, they were all in shock unable to understand what had happened to them.

"I mean they knew what happened to them, but they never believed it was that easy, they always thought some sort of catch was involved."

"By the way Ion your inpatient"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a feeling that drowned all others, tears fell from her eyes, she refused to show her emotions.

"Make sure they don't leave" father ordered the guards watching Sylvana and those that were with her, he walked up to the well filled with the power of compassion and empathy./

The energy spilled and flowed into the land around it.

"Sir?" one of the guards said to him.

"Like it or not, if we leave them alone, who knows what they'll do, but we can't just let them do whatever they want. This will force everyone to calm down and try to understand one another"

"So you're controlling"

"No, not that, never that, if they want to cause problems they will cause problems no matter what I say or do."

Father began to walk towards Sylvana and her soldiers, all of the invading forsaken had been gathered and brought before father, but he ignored them and stood in front of Sylvana.

"You came here searching for power, I think you know, how I do things around here. You wanted power, I'll give you more power than you can ever know what to do with, however, there is a price that has to be paid and it won't be to me."

Sylvan began to scream and hole her stomach before a small figure made of light emerged.

"Youll have to raise our daughter"

"I'll be honest with you, father was talking out of his ass during this time, he never expected for her to be alive back then he just did it to mess with Sylvana and everyone that had arrived with her.

It was then that I made my presence known "Just like how I'm raising my son"

"She did not take it well"

Sylvana let out a scream, a whale of emotions that shook the hearts of those around her.

"Stop screaming, you knew there would be consequences for attacking this place, take your second chance at life and try not to make so many mistakes."

"As for your forsaken, their welcome to stay and if they have a hard time fitting in, I'll fix those cursed lands of yours. Now shut up and hold our daughter, shes waiting for you to acknowledge her"

"Then he just left her there surrounded by everyone"

"Sylvana the Shamed, Sylvana the traitorous, they began to call her, but just like father she didn't know what to do with her new life."

"None of them did, like the ones before them, some started to simply live their lives and father spent his days fixing the lands around the forgiven's territory"

"The problem was living life just for the sake of living, isn't a good thing, so he was forced to activate the well off will nad the energies flowed into the air, the waters overflowed and people started finding things they liked to do."

No good deed goes unpunished.

The horde realized that a lot of their undead had been fully resurrected, the same went for the alliance, the forgiven were expanding their territory and lost lands were suddenly becoming useful.

No more forsaken, no more undead and the guy running this didn't care what people did as long as they didn't cause problems, but there was one problem.

He had a daughter with one of the most hated woman in the world, a young being of light, and not just one, he had another one who he called his son.

Let's leave father alone for now

]

I know I didn't mention this earlier but do you know why father brought back all of those undead back to life, give up.

He wanted them to shut up, he could hear their souls desperately calling out for help, they wanted to be hole again, granted he didn't know what they were saying, but hey it worked the first time, so he just kept on doing it.

Now, remember how I said that letting the power of those wells flow into the ground wasn't the brightest idea he's ever had, nor was it restoring those lands using the ring's power.

Yeah those whispers became lauder, and who was the loudest of them all, I'll give you a hint, she was on the ground crying her eyes out, surrounded by her Banshees, I think one or two Valkeries were with her too.

Look I know I said we would leave father alone but I have to say this, so I don't have to go back and explain things later.

Remember the two people that had found father, well they ended up having two sons.

They became good friends with father and more than once they went to father's home just to pass the time, it was them that found father packing what little things he owned.

"I'm going to go away for a while, I want to see what this world has to offer" he said to them, the truth was he just wanted the voices to stop and that was something he couldn't do staying with everyone.

He hugged the two and patted the two children's heads before he began o walk out of the town, he went to visit the wells, the towns, villages and even visited the forgiven that had invaded earlier.

The last thing he did was hold my sister in his arms and stood in front of Sylvana who hadn't moved from her place.

He never looked back, he gave no last orders and he didn't say anything, and so fathers part of the story ends.

"Ever notice how peace never lasts"

Sylvana was lost, no, lost would have been putting it lightly, everything she had ever done, was suddenly coming back to her, all of the unnecessary deaths, the soldiers that she had sent to kill and die, for one plan or another.

All of the people she had made into forsaken, flashed before her eyes, she wouldn't know peace, not in the living world, not in the afterlife and not in her mind.

By her point of viwe, father had taken the last thing that was hers.

"Mommy" the tiny figure next to her said, but she didn't react, she wanted to strike the child but she couldn't move, her body wouldnt, couldn't answer her.

"Mommy" again the girl called out to her but she didn't answer, how could she be the girl's mother, after all the girl was made of white, blue, pink and green light.

My sister sensed her mother's thoughts and so her light dimmed and before Sylvana was a miniature version of herself, her hair was black and her ears were round instead of pointed, things she gained from father, but other than that she was an exact copy of her mother.

It's amazing how fast gossip spreads because by the end of the weak everyone wanted to kill each other.

The Alliance had heard that Sylvana had attacked the forgiven and was brought back to life, so had all of the forsaken, the wanted to capture her and imprison her.

The problem was the child, a young being born from the light, who knew how powerful the girl already was and how powerful she would become.

Some wanted to take the girl and teach her not to be like her mother, others thought it would be best to just keep an eye on her and gently guide the girl rather than forcing their ways on her.

Killing her mother was pointless because she would just come back to life.

There a reason why no casualties ever happened whenever the towns or villages were attacked, was simple some people did die but their rings vanished and they suddenly felt their hearts beat again.

The horde was no different, they knew that if they left my sister alone she would either be used against them or become indifferent to them, just like father, who ignored everyone he didn't see with his own eyes.

There was just one tiny problem, this same problem affected the pilgrims that saw my sister walking around, most of the time she was crawling, and chasing after the other children.

The issue was the army of forgiven around her, there wasn't a single moment that my sister wasn't watched, townspeople, animals, knights, magic users name it they were keeping an eye on her, who else was going to do it, her moment.

Sylvana had ignored the girl since day one, and it had already been a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes people would see a tiny figure walking around the town, sometimes she would trip and saw, but laughed every time it happened, those that looked at her couldn't help but smile when they noticed a tiny white dress running around.

Sometimes she was barefoot, others she wore shoes or sandals.

Whenever she saw people doing things she tried to copy them, unfortunately, she only had the strength of an infant, so people tended to humor her, by giving her small bags to carry.

Still, whenever she went to the wells where the temple was being built, her smile seemed to dim, she looked at the blood elves, or night elves and touched her ears.

She touched the elder's ears whenever one of them carried her, she did the same thing whenever she played with the elf children.

She did the same with the humans, both adults, and the children.

Sylvana for her part had refused to eat or do anything at all, remember it's been a week since father had left and whenever our sister went to visit her Sylvana just ignored her.

"Mommy" she called out to her mother, but just like the days before, she was ignored, again our sister left her mother's side, her smile gone.

"Are you going to keep feeling sorry for yourself?" the father said to her, his image standing in front of her.

"You did to this to me, everything I've ever done, you... you tricked me..."

"Don't be stupid you did all of that on your own"

"Look I was with father during this time and he didn't do any of this."

"I ould compare you to him, but at least he enslaved me and took away my will"

"Why can I hear them screaming? why do I see those things? why did you do this to me?"

"Death would be too good for you, no to let you do what you wanted would have been a blessing for you, so I did the one thing you wouldn't be able to stand, I gave you a second chance"

"Yur daughter needs you, your right I'm not like the one that made the undead, I don't make slaves, what all of you do with your lives is up to you"

"As for the visions you're having, that's entirely your fault, how long has it been since you confronted your conscious and made peace with yourself?"

"Lok at your hands look at the ring, do you want the screaming t stop, what did I do to you"

Sylvana looked at father and she threw herself at him, she knocked him down and punched over and over again, yet fathers image never defended himself.

Sylvana left the house she was in, some guards tried to stop her but her ring just pushed the guards aside, our sister had started playing with two boys, one human and one elf.

She sensed her mother leaving and those that saw her say that she seemed to shine brighter than ever before, she was almost as bright as the day she was born.

Yet Sylvana just ignored her daughter and soon she was out of sight.

Our sister began to cry and the two boys tried to comfort her, they had been playing with the fish born from the energies of the wells and so they tried to get the creatures to comfort her.

A green fish grew in size and took the shape of a giant turtle, it swam underneath our sister and carried her in the same direction her mother had gone.

Two blue fish grew in size and one became an eagle while the other a whale, those guarding our sister gave chase, with them was an army different colored fish.

The only reason they caught up to them, was because the fish opened a portal so they all could teleport from one location.

Sylvana stood in front of the remains of Teldrassil, and tragedy she had ordered, she tried to cover her ears as the screams lingered in the air.

Our sister, however, heard something completely different, she heard someone singing, and after seeing her mother staring at the distance she began t dance, the voice was soft at first and it grew louder and louder until everyone could hear it.

The fallen figures of night elve could beseen.

I'm going, to be honest with you, I don't know if she pulled them fro the past, or brought them back to life.

Nearly every night elf had been brought back to life, luckily for them, they were all laying on the ground on the center of it all was a sapling feeding on the exes light my sister ha used.

"Yeah, that girl needs to learn not to overuse her powers"

Sylvana didn't care that her daughter had danced for her, that she had done all of that for her, the only thing she cared about, was that all of the screaming had stopped and she had someone who would willingly make the screaming stop for her.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in all her life her mother held in her arms, our sister smiled and laughed, she finally felt her mothers love, but it was a sad imitation.

You may think that I just jumped around when I told everything about father earlier, but everyone kept a wide breath from him, so there was nothing to talk about.

Can you blame the forgiven, some would say yes, others would say no, that they had already seen so much and considered him someone similar to the Lich King and Sylvana.

In the end, many were regretful for not making him feel like one of them when he left.

That is everyone except for two people./

Sylvana now knew what she had to do, she still had some people loyal to her, undead that had followed her willingly.

They called themselves the shamed or regretful, there were a lot more people that were forced to do a lot of the things they did, but they couldn't forgive themselves for what they did, under Sylvana's control.

Sylvana didn't waite for the night elves to wake up and she told her daughter to take her home, but our sister took her to the house where father had lived.

She had indeed taken her home, her home, not her mothers.

Sylvana immediately called out to those that were still loyal to her and ordered them to bring all of the maps she had.

the guards and the two boys finally returned alongside the fish and what happened next lingers in everyone's memories.

They were just two children and so they did the one thing the knew how to do they told their parents, and their parents went into different directions, one went and told the guards and priests around the wells and the other went to the man and woman that had been friends with father.

The guards informed the priests of what our sister had done, and they agreed that our sister could not be allowed to stay with Sylvana any longer.

Our sister had brought back the night elves and created a new world tree that would replace the one that was lost.

Our sister went out to play like she usually did and she found her two friends who led her away from Sylvana.

The feeling of unseen began to settle in and Ana, the first woman father had returned to life slapped Sylva with so much force that the sound echoed, how she managed to do that is still a mystery to me.

"He told us to keep you alive, to make sure no one kills you and you go and do this!" Ana said to Sylvana.

"You don't know, what I hear get away from me" Sylvana said to Ana as the manifestations of what tormented her in the afterlife were seen by everyone, her ring displaying her memories, for all to see.

"Your not well" Ana said as she looked at the abominations tearing and torturing Sylvana, constantly reminding her of her actions and that she deserved to be there.

Sylvan could no longer contain the emotions, the memories, the torment of her soul was unbearable, just remembering a small part of it was just too much and she screamed.

Ana had her hand up by this point and the ring was changing color, a bubble of light surrounded Sylvana, keeping the Banshee scream from hearting anyone.

"My husband and I have been with him, since the first day he began to free people from your control, we know what these rings can do."

The woman's eyes were fierce and held so much anger inside them that if looks could kill she would have killed Sylvana thousand times over.

"Your mind it's tormented from the things you have done in the past and the things you have seen, I can't undo any of that, but I can make the images stop for now."

"get out of my way" she ordered the crowd that had gathered and she dragged Sylvana to the wells and threw her into the well filled with the power of hope.

How she did that, she still had Sylvana enveloped in the bubble of energy, and the bubble obeyed anna's orders.

Normallypeoplejumped in the wells and they were thrown right back out, this time that didn't happen, the energy that was still throwing itself into the sky and overflowing, stopped.

All eyewitnesses agree on one thing, Sylvana was lifted into the air and blades made of blue light pierced her over and over again until something, unnatural, unholy was dragged out of her.

The other two wells reacted to this object, this creature, they stopped overflowing and their energies stopped shooting their energies into the sky.

All three powers concentrated in dissolving the thing that had come out of Sylvana.

Sylvana immediately fell onto the ground gasping for air, her eyes were switching from normal blue eyes to a glowing gold light emerging from them.

"What did you do?" she asked Ana.

"I did my job" Ana answered Sylvana before she left her there.

"Waite one of the druids said to Ana, trying to stop her and get her to explain what she had done.

"My husband will soon return home, I need to finish preparing his meal." she answered the man, leaving Sylvana at the mercy of everyone that had gathered around her.

"Don't let anyone hurt her, and don't let her leave" Ana ordered the guards, she didn't have any authority, but no one argued with her, as for her husband, he was dealing with everyone that wanted to take our sister away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Waite, someone that father gave an order to keep Sylvana alive, and bothe her and her husband know about the ring's abilities" Ion said before he noticed that a cage of white light had formed around him.

"I said I wouldn't help neither of them ion, let both father and Sylvana deal with her" I said to ion.

We both looked at each other before Ion exhaled.

"Adam, you were always father's favorite, he took you with him wherever he went. He showed you things none of us have seen and yet still you betray him"

"What do I call you now Adam the first white ring, or Horus Lupercal"

"Don't ever call me that again, that man, fathered children with different women and then he abandoned them, he abandoned you, brother"

Ion begins to laugh before his green light shined brighter than ever before, the green light of will shattering his brother's cage of life.

"I don't recall ever being abandoned, Adam. He left me behind because he knew people would want my power and I needed to learn from mother how to control it"

"Different methods for different children"

"Look at our father's ever-faithful son, despite how he dismisses your existence and treats you like a tool, your still completely loyal to him."

"What do I call you Guilliman or Sanguineous?" I said to Ion as I prepared to hold him back.

"Don't think that just because you wield the power of life brother that you can restrain me, I am will itself and if you want to fight" Ion said to me as he created an armor of green light around him.

"What are you doing? Adam, Ion your supposed to be looking for Ever" the vice of Adara reached both Ion and myself.

"Adara, Eve ran to Ana, the women that father trusted to keep Sylvana alive!" Ion yelled to Adara, and the wielder of the power of hope ran to tell father, unfortunately, I would have to stop him too.

"Adam your really betraying father! this isn't like you, you're acting crazy!" Adara screamed at me as I held him in place with a hand made of white light.

"Adam, this is heresy!"

In stormwind, the doors to the main throne room opened.

"My king! the brothers their fighting amongst themselves!" the messenger screamed.

"Calm down man breath and say what's going on"

"As you know you ordered to keep the brothers of light under watch, those that are doing sent a message, its short but it says everything" the messenger answered his king between gasps, as he tried to breathe.

"The brothers have declared war on each other"

In the skies between the lands of the Forgiven and the Human empire, blue, orange, white and green lights collided as four brothers fought against one another.

"Ophidian, your betraying father too?" Ion asked the wielder of the orange light, the light of greed.

"What the hell are you talking about, I look up and the two of you are attacking Adam" Ophidian answer, Ion.

"We know where Eve ran off to, but he's not letting us tell after" Adara said to Ophidian.

"I'm telling father then I'm staying out of this" Ophidian said to me before vanishing from sight, it was pointless to try and stop him, I couldn't hold him and fight the other two alone.

"Well look at here, Roboute Guilliman and Rogal Dorn, both ready to fight little old me. What's wrong hopping Magnus doesn't fuck up again" I taunted them and the two responded by concentrating their energies into their hands.

Nothing I didn't expect, unfortunatly, I didn't expect both Predator and Butcher to arrive, and judging by how brightly the both glowed, the two of them were ready for a fight.

"Well if it isn't Perturabo and Fulgrim" Ion said them.

I have to stop this, this was getting out of control, it was already three on two and if our last brother arrives things are going to get worse.

[Sylvana]

"Sylvan!" someone screamed her name, she had returned home hoping to find some hint as to where that girl had run off to, but she wasn't in Ana's house, she had already visited the woman hoping to find the girl there.

"Look!" A man yelled at her

"Look at what you've done!"

It took her a moment but she recognized him as the same priest that gave sermons at the temple, he was the only one that was always patient with her, so to see the man acting this way was troubling.

She walked outside and she felt her heart nearly stop, Ion and Adam were fighting each other, both brothers creating armies to fight one another.

Adara fought against both Predator and Butcher, the man's bastard sons were all going to kill one another, then in a blast of indigo light, Adara received help.

"Proselyte" Adara said

"Sylvana look at me" the priest said to me.

"You have to find your daughter, she's the only one that can calm them down" he said to her, his eyes wide with fear.


End file.
